Gone But Loved
by A Warrior's Honor
Summary: Before Talim can release Yun's ashes, she begins to remember the first time she fell in love with him. Warning: Some contents may involve cussing or type of sexual content. Also, you might cry when you read it.


(This is another Tal/Yun story that has a different canon onto it. This will be the last story I make that always goes back to the past and present, hopefully. Also, this might be my last time making a Tal/Yun story that is not in line with the others I made, and I said 'might'. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review about it when you feel like it, including you Mis. , the crazed Tal/Yun fan.)

The summer breeze flowed smoothly along the calm green grass, upward to the crystal blue sky, and moved the beautiful sapphire water. The sun was shining and its rays gave off good energy that could tame the wickedest of souls and the corruptible of minds. In this beautiful and glorious field stood Talim. She was standing in a straight posture, staring at the sunny sky with a smile on her face. Her beautiful emerald hair glowed as the sun shined down on it. The red roses that stood in the field, its petals ran from its flower and marched along the wind.

As the petals passed by Talim, she caught one with her hand and examined the beauty of the red rose. She began to shed a tear for this rose was a reminder of the time she met Yun-Seong. He was good-looking, like always, and he had a smile that could heal the sick and make the sun come out on a rainy day. His red hair was like fire that burned for passion. His tall posture reminded people of a God that would help those in need and take care of the ones he loves.

Talim continued to look at the petal and she got a flashback of the first time she met Yun. She was walking in the fields of the Wind Deity and it was a cloudy day. The sun hid behind the clouds and the light was then just dark. She walked around the fields, lonely as she could possibly be. Her face was sad, her hair did not shine, her spirit refused to show action and compassion, she was just a lonely figure that walked in the cloudy fields.

As she walked, she entered into the forest and stopped as she approached the waterfalls, but her vision caught upon a mysterious young man who appeared to be bathing in the waterfalls. Thankfully, his pants were still on. The man did not notice Talim staring at him and she quickly hid behind the rocks, hoping that when he turned around he wouldn't think she was spying on him. However, as her mind told her to leave, her heart told her to stay. She didn't know which one to agree with.

As she was having a heart-to-mind confrontation, the man who did not notice her earlier, saw a strand of green hair that stuck out of the rock she was hiding behind. In question, he grabbed his sword and slowly walked out of the water to the rock. Talim was paying no attention to him as he approached and when he finally came forward, he raised his sword at her and she looked at him when he was about to slay her with his weapon. In fear, she held her hands into the air and the man stopped, realizing it was only a female. Talim felt nothing of the blade's steel on her and when she looked up, she saw him looking down at her. Both taking a glimpse at their faces, they admired each other's beauty. When the man saw Talim, he looked into her big brown eyes and tannish skin. When Talim saw the man, she fell smitten to his red hair and facial features.

The two stared into each other's eyes and the forest was quiet around them, except the waterfall. Talim caught her senses and began to spoke "Sorry, I wasn't trying to spy on you. It's just that I had a bad day today." The man threw his sword into the water and looked back at Talim "And sorry for trying to kill you with my sword. It's because I had no idea who you were and you always got to be prepared for the worse." The man said. The two shared a laugh but returned to the matter with Talim getting up from the ground and greeting herself "My name's Talim, it means 'blade' and you are?" The man addressed himself "Yun-Seong, don't remember the meaning but many people call me Yun." Yun-Seong. That was a name she was never going to forget.

As the time continued to roll on and on, it began to storm as a sound of thunder was heard from the sky and raindrops fell onto the earth. As Talim looked up, she groaned "This is not my day." Yun grabbed her hand and pulled her under a tree "Come on and let's hide under something dry." The two hid under the tree from the cold rain and has they sat, they turned back to each other, smiling heartily "Thanks for the help. I really did not plan getting wet." Yun chuckled "Trust me, I heard that from every woman I dated in my life." The two laughed once more but Talim continued to show a down spirit. Yun acknowledged the young woman's sadness and asked her "Is something wrong? Did you lose your job or something?" Talim looked at him with a more downed face than before and Yun was surprised "Oh! It was job-related. Well what happened?" Talim shook her head "Two years and I've done my all for that company. I was the glitter that made it gold and I get repaid by getting fired. After serving up two damn years for that company? They drop me! I can't believe this-!" "Um Talim calm down, this is the present." Talim quickly looked at him with a simple 'oh' expression "Hee-hee, whoops! I guess I had another flashback of that, sorry." "It's okay I've been around women with that issue."

As the rain poured onto the ground, the two looked into the sky and the lightning travel through the clouds. Once again, Talim had a frown on her face and Yun tried to cheer her up "Oh come on Talim. Be happy it could have been worse. We might have been struck by lightning." Talim smiled at Yun but was still upset. Yun sighed and turned around to see a beautiful red rose, glistening even though the sun wasn't out. Yun grabbed the rose and he gave to Talim "Hey Talim, I got you something." Talim looked up and her eyes caught onto the beauty of the rose. The rose was so beautifully red and it shined with glow that illuminated her eyes. Never has she seen such beauty in her life "Why Yun, this is great." "Well I thought a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be down. If a rose can shine beauty, then so can you." Talim looked at Yun, her eyes focused into his. Inside his eyes laid innocence and compassion and sincerity that led Talim to believe 'he's the one'.

She grabbed the rose and held it close to her chest, shedding a few tears "Thanks." Yun wrapped his massive arms around her little body and joked "Wow! You are really short." Talim giggled "I'm only 4'8." Yun's eyes widened like golf-balls "4'8? Funny to say I thought you were 5'1 or 5'2." She giggled some more "Well no I'm not. I wish I was taller though because I hate being short." Yun's eyes widened some more "Trust me, you wish you were not taller. I mean you have to duck things that are on the ceiling and lean back in your chair while driving." Talim's eyes widened also and she stared at Yun "Dang! You that tall?" He nodded "6'1 actually." Her eyes widened some more "Dang! That's too tall." "Who you telling?" The laughed once more.

The two looked up to the sky and noticed that the rain was not stopping but the storm did. Talim leaned back onto the tree and Yun leaned with her, not letting go of her shoulder. As she stared at the flower, she was amazed that someone who attempted to kill her earlier was so kind and caring about her that he would do something like this for her. She looked up at Yun and gazed into his eyes once more. There was some more things about Yun's eyes that fascinated Talim. Inside, there was also fire and wind that represented the moving ways of his love for her. Without much thought, Talim leaned upward to Yun and kissed him passionately.

However, she caught her senses and removed her lips from his "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" She was interrupted as Yun leaned forward and kissed her too. With Yun's eyes closed, Talim also closed her eyes and the two had a passionate embrace on that rainy day and let's just say that they were doing some 'duty'.

Back in the present, Talim now remembers her first love to Yun and how good of man he was. He always cared for her feelings, always been her shoulder to cry on, always gave her the long nights of love and passion, and always kept her guarded like a princess. She could have never asked for someone better.

Yun-Seong died after he left Talim's home that day to attend the mission on destroying Soul Edge. Before that, he engaged to Talim who was crying like a big baby and accepted the proposal. In such happiness, he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around the place. A few days after the engagement, Talim has not received a letter back from Yun "That's funny. I wonder what happened." That was when Hwang and some of his soldiers came in, holding Yun's bandanna saying "I'm sorry Talim." Hearing those words, Talim broke down and fell to the ground in such deep and anguish that when Hwang and the others left, she grabbed all of the ornaments from the shelves and threw them at fast speed towards the walls. She grabbed the plates from the cabinets and threw them all to the ground and she finished saying "Damn! Damn! Damn!" She fell to the ground and cried aloud with her hair over her face and her hands covering her wet eyes. This was painful for Talim.

Coming back, Talim tried to not cry and calmly released the petal into the wind, letting it be free from her grasp and for it to catch up with its siblings. She picked up the urn from behind her feet and opened it to reveal his ashes. As she was ready to release, she began to recite about him "Yun-Seong, you were kind, wholesome, caring, loving, and all of the man I ever needed. You came to me when I had the roughest times of my life and you showed me that what doesn't kill me makes me stronger. You helped me build up strength to knock down the walls that stood in my way. You made me feel like I had a new life." Her voice broke and she began to shed tears, but she did not mind "You always held me close in your arms and always said I was so short. You held my head when I couldn't let it rise. You were my medicine when I was sick. You were the man that God sent for me, you were His angel and every angel has to go back to their creator." She began to sob and cry. This was painful because she was releasing the ashes of the one she loved.

She pulled out the rose that Yun gave her when they first met and though it decayed and died, no longer having its beautiful and red resemblance, Talim never let it go and kept it as a reminder for Yun's promise. She cried and cried but still kept the smile on her face "For all of this I will miss you. (inhaling) I will never, ever forget you. We will meet again and we will never end." Wiping the last tear from her eye, she walks up close to the water, holds the urn out and pours the ashes onto the wind. Yun's remains flowed along the wind and into the water and she cried once more but still obtained that smile. Talim's tears were non-stop and she didn't even try to wipe them away, she let them run down her red cheeks.

As she was beginning to walk away, she took one last look back and saw Yun's spirit staring at her with a smile as big as it used to be. He did not speak but showed appreciation for her love for him. Talim continued to cry and smile and Yun's spirit went back into the heavens, sitting onto the clouds. "Goodbye Yun, the man of my life." She said as she walked away from the field...


End file.
